Cold and Forbidden
by xXFu Fu-ChanXx
Summary: The title may be misleading. It's a pointless story of love. I mean, how can Kaoru resist Kenshin? WARNING: contains lemon


AN: Hello all! I'm back, with yet another ab fab story for you! (not…) It's just a **_short_** lemony little **one shot** that I wrote cause I had nothing better to do. Except my book report... But who cares about that! Gather round, gather round, children! Story time! Wait! I hope you're all not children, you shouldn't be! Oh well! Just to let you know, this story takes place in England in like…the 19th century or something…But anyway…Ready? Shh, shh! Time for the story!

Standard Disclaimer on Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki

Cold and Forbidden

_Diary,_

_Today I was rather busy with the housework. There aren't many of us left. In fact, come to think of it, it's just me and Misao. Everyone else got "let go," like Kamatari and poor Tsubame. Tai is still here, she's still needed to cook, but her sister's gone. Maybe, He can't afford all of the workers anymore. Eek, does that mean the company's doing bad? Oh no, if I get fired, I have no where to go! Either the company's doing bad or that Tomoe is trying to help Kenshin "conserve his money"…As if it needs to be conserved…The nerve of her. She thinks that just because they're engaged she can take over the household. Well, I will not take orders from her! Kenshin is my master, not her! Ugh, I hate that woman! And most certainly is NOT because she's engaged to Kenshin. Like you would care, though, you're just a book with blank pages. Even so, I would kill for this book to remain in my hands. It's the only thing I rightfully own that's a secret…_

November 7 

Kaoru shut her diary and yawned, falling face first into her old feather pillow. She pushed the small diary the was still clenched in her hand under her mattress and slid sleepily into her small bed. Misao was already asleep in the bed next to Kaoru's, drooling slightly and arm hanging over the edge of the mattress. Kaoru blew out her candle and drifted into sleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Kaoru was shaken into reality, disappointed at being thrown so harshly out of sleep. Misao was standing over her, all ready for the new day in her black dress and white apron.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Kaoru whined and covered her face with her hands while her eyes stabbed her sharply with pain at the dawn's early light. Kaoru stood up and quickly got dressed and the two young maids went downstairs, leaving the cold attic behind for the next approximately fifteen hours. Tai served them a nice hot breakfast and then they were off to work.

That is, they were until that insufferable Tomoe ran into them. Misao immediately stood straight and faced her, greeting her with a, "Good morning, mistress…" However, Kaoru did naught but continue cleaning the windows.

"Ah, Misao-san…Just the woman I was looking for…" Tomoe sighed sadly, "I must regretfully say…It has been decided that your services are no longer needed…Deepest apologies, Misao, but you have no more work here. You will be paid for today, and after that you…are to leave the residence…No long good-byes are necessary, I believe."

Kaoru stopped scrubbing the window that had begun to shine. Misao stood with her eyes wider than ever before, it seemed, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"But why!" She cried, "I've been completely loyal to the Himura's my whole life! I've never done anything wrong! Where am I to go!"

Tomoe shut her eyes and turned away from the two stunned girls, "I'm sorry…" And with that she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao threw her small amount of things into a small and worn suitcase. She left without a word, but Kaoru never saw her after that, for she never returned. Kaoru did not speak at all for quite a few days, just followed orders, not even having time to talk anyway, since she was the only one left to care for the enormous house.

The day Kaoru was looking forward to finally began to approach. The day that Tomoe was leaving for London. She was going on a business trip for about two weeks. Everyone said it was like a blessing to Tomoe's family when she got engaged to Kenshin Himura, for he was a very important man. The two companies together would make a lot of money. And a lot of money was a very fortunate thing indeed.

However, about a week prior to the trip Tomoe started to cough a lot. She coughed so much one day that a trickle of blood dripped down her lip. Kaoru noticed this when she was bringing tea in to Kenshin and Tomoe.

"Tomoe?" Kenshin jumped out of his velvet armchair and knelt in front of Tomoe's, grabbing onto her shoulders, "You need a doctor…!"

Kaoru set the tray down on the glass coffee table and waited for Kenshin to tell her to do something.

"Go call for a doctor, you! Just standing there!" Kenshin nearly shouted. Kaoru ran to get a doctor, thinking as she did, "_Does Kenshin even know that I'm the only servant left? He probably doesn't even know my name, there used to be so many servants before, even I couldn't keep track…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru approached the bedroom door with the requested blanket. Kenshin was standing outside the door with a glum expression. When he saw her there waiting for him to allow her inside the room he spoke, as if unconsciously.

"She's had a cough for a couple of days now. She said it was just a common cold…" He took the blanket from her, "But the blood…What if it's…?"

Just then the doctor woman walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She took the blanket then from Kenshin and hesitated. She stared at Kaoru as if staring would make her leave. Kaoru pretended that she didn't get the hint.

"Go…" Kenshin whispered. Kaoru blinked and nodded, then turned on her heel and left. But she stood against a wall so that they wouldn't see her and she listened.

"Himura-san…Tomoe-san, she…ano…She has been afflicted with…the tuberculosis…ano…I'm terribly sorry, but…her time is short…"

Kaoru could tell by her dialog that she, too, was Japanese. And Kaoru could also tell that the house was going to get very lonely, very soon. Tomoe wasn't going to go on the trip after all…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoe's death was quiet, Kaoru was there to witness it. She was bringing tea to Kenshin, on schedule, though he had his tea in Tomoe's bedroom now, he rarely left her side. She set it down and handed Kenshin his tea when Tomoe began to cough again. Kaoru paid it no heed until she noticed, in the corner of her eye, that blood was almost pouring out of Tomoe's mouth.

"Tomoe…Tomoe, please, no…" Kenshin knelt down at her side. She grabbed a knife from under her pillow. She then cut a thin line into his cheek perpendicular to the one that was already there. The first line had been the result of a heated dispute between Kenshin and Tomoe's previous fiancee.

"Now it's…cough…com…plete…my…love…" And Tomoe's eyes fell partially shut…unseeing…

x one month later x

Kaoru, Tai, and Kenshin were usually the only ones that were ever in the house. Such a large house seemed eerie when empty like that. But it suddenly became less lonely one day when Kaoru answered the door.

Heaving the massive door open, Kaoru peered at the young stranger outside. It was a little boy who could be no older than eleven. He had spiky brown hair and brownish, almost red, eyes. He was panting and looked starved.

"P-Please…Do you have a glass of water…?" The boy inquired.

Kaoru gasped at his pitiful sight and pulled him inside, checking behind her to make sure no one was able to witness, "Come on in, follow me…" She told the boy and he did.

She led him to the kitchen where he sat down on a stool by the counter. Kaoru told Tai what was going on and she poured him a glass of water.

"Anything else, little boy?" Tai asked sweetly.

"Hey!" He erupted, "Don't call me 'little'!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tai apologized.

The boy explained to them that a gang that was connected to his landlord had beaten him for not being able to pay rent.

"You owned an apartment all by yourself?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

Yahiko winced, "No…My sister…They…killed her…And I wasn't strong enough to protect her!"

Kaoru gasped and put her hand on his shoulder, "I think you should stay here. Let me ask my master, I'll be right back…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, there is a young boy. His sister was murdered and he needs a place to stay. Might he be allowed a room here for a few nights?" Kaoru asked Kenshin nervously.

Kenshin looked at her across his newspaper, "Murdered? How terrible. Well, I guess we have no choice but to let him stay here, now, do we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Diary,_

_There was a little boy that came here today. His sister was killed and so now he's staying here. I feel so bad for him. He's probably blaming himself for everything. Poor thing. I'm so happy Kenshin let him room here, if only for a few days. Speaking of Kenshin, ever since Tomoe's death, his eyes have…changed. They're a shade of violet now. They used to be so mysterious and amber, but now, they're just hypnotizing. Oh, my god…I think I have fallen in love with my master. Every time I go near him my heart starts to beat so fast. It's almost to the point where if it were any worse he would surely be able to here it. And he acts differently around me now. Like he seems to notice me. It's so nerve racking…I think I need some sleep…_

December 23 

Kaoru went to sleep. And sleep invited her most eagerly. And for some reason all she could dream of was Kenshin. She dreamed of being his and being in his arms. What was happening to her? Kenshin was her master!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas and Kaoru decided that she was going to give Kenshin a Christmas present. She slaved in the kitchen all day, making the perfect cake. That was her present for Tai, doing her work for her. Then she decided to decorate a Christmas tree in the hall that was more like a ballroom. It was the most gorgeous tree Kaoru had ever seen and she knew that decorating it would be the only gift she could give Kenshin. She went out and bought a few ornaments and chains and tinsel for it. Finally, at sunset she was finished. Kenshin walked in the room and gaped at the massive tree. Yahiko came in not long after and he was just amazed. He had probably never seen anything like it before.

Kaoru smiled at them then bid them good night. With that she retired to her room, wrote in her diary, and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru awoke excited for the holiday for the first time in years. She got dressed and went down to the hall. She was surprised to see gifts beneath the tree. There was one for each person: Tai, Yahiko, and Kaoru. Kenshin must have gotten them. Kaoru chuckled and sat down on an armchair. Not too long after sun rise Yahiko entered the room, yawning, and muttering a "Merry Christmas…"

"Good morning, Yahiko. Did you see? You have a gift. Why don't you open it?"

"What? Really?" Yahiko ran over to the tree and grabbed his gift. He anxiously tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box inside.

Yahiko beamed as he pulled out a boken and a bag of candy.

"I can really train to be good enough to protect people with this…!"

Tai came in with the great cake and set it on the coffee table. She cut Yahiko and Kaoru each a slice and then herself and Kenshin, who had not come down yet. Tai opened her gift, a set of romance novels and a cooking book, of course. Kaoru opened her gift at last. It was a box of expensive chocolates from all over the world.

"How thoughtful of him to buy us all gifts," Tai said, "But he should be down here by now. He needs to try this excellent cake you made, Kaoru-san."

"That's true, he's usually awake by now," Kaoru glanced at the grandfather clock that was sitting against the opposite wall, "It's already eleven…Hmm…I'll go bring him a slice and ask him to come down."

Kaoru did just that. She walked up to his bedroom and knocked on the door. She heard a gentle, "Come in," and so she entered the room. Kenshin was standing and staring out his bedroom window, fully dressed and his hair tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Um, master, I baked a cake yesterday for Christmas. You should try some and come downstairs. We want to thank you for the lovely gifts, sir…"

Kenshin turned around and saw Kaoru standing there in her little uniform holding out a slice of cake. Kenshin walked over to her and took the plate from her. He set it down on a small table in the middle of the room, then shut the door.

"Kaoru…" He said solemnly.

"M-Master?" Kaoru said uncertainly.

Kenshin sighed and continued, "Kaoru…I must confess at once," He walked over to her, "I…I think I have fallen in love with you; your face, your voice, your eyes, all of you. But I can't bear the sound of you calling me master and serving me, and everything else you do that is just too perfect. It makes me too guilty…"

Kenshin put his arms around her waist and untied the apron behind her back. He pulled it off of her, "You no longer have to serve me…You may leave if you wish it…But you may also stay here. I have no right to take away your only shelter. I only fear it will make me fall even more desperately in love with you." He turned away from her and walked back over to the window silently.

Kaoru stood there shocked, trying to remember how to speak, "Master…I mean, Kenshin…Please…I've been trying to deny it, but I can't anymore. I love you, Kenshin. I can't leave. I need to be with you, to be there to do anything you want me to. Kenshin…I've served you and your family all my life. I have nothing else to live for…"

Kenshin turned to face her. He slowly made his way back to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He pushed a strand of hair out of her questionable face. She nervously cupped the side of his face, cooling the scar that held so many memories.

"Kaoru…" He whispered.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"May I kiss you?"

Kaoru gasped, "Of course…" And with that he bowed his neck and his lips came down upon hers. Her lips are so soft, he thought, Funny how one kiss can make you desire so much more…

Kaoru wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He gently caressed her lips with his tongue and upon instinct she parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as well and their tongues danced around each other. Kenshin backed her up into the wall and let his hands move down the front of her dress, undoing every button, and then he pushed the material off her shoulders. The dress merely hung limply on her petite form and Kenshin cupped the soft flesh of her breast. Kaoru whimpered into Kenshin's mouthalmost silently and Kenshin released it. He picked her up, one arm under her back, one under her legs. He set her down on his bed and knelt over her.

Kaoru stared up at him between his arms and under his powerful form. She reached her arms up and pulled him down towards her. His faced hovered above hers only millimeters away. She stretched her neck so she could reach his face and kissed him, encouraging him. He kissed her back and then pulled away.

"Kaoru…are you sure you want to…?"

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with right now…"

Kenshin crashed his lips onto hers and she eagerly unbuttoned his silk shirt, then pulled his belt off and undid his pants, releasing his demanding shaft. He slid her dress down off of her and pulled off her panties along with it. Kenshin grasped one of Kaoru's fleshy mounds as he pushed himself into her. She gasped, but didn't wince, only forgot about it, as he began to rub against her.

Kaoru moved with him and they lost themselves completely. Kenshin was finding pleasure within her as he laid open mouth kisses on her breasts and she caressed his scalp, pushing him to continue. Kaoru rhythmically moved against Kenshin, trying to satisfy her single most sensitive spot. She began to moan, making Kenshin burning to please her, and hungry to please himself. He put his arm under her lower back and guided her towards pleasure and she only mewled louder. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, telling him to rub against her faster. He did, and she started to moan out his name.

"Oh, Kenshin…Ken…shin…" She mewled into his ear. He was kissing the side of her neck and slowly moved down again. It was coming.

"...Kaoru…oh…oh…" He murmured into her bosom. Tremors were shooting through him. Almost there…He could tell she was nearly there too, her velvety inner walls clamping around him.

"Oh! Oh, Kenshin! Ahh!" She howled in pleasure. He began to cry out in his own bliss.

"Ah…! Ahhh!"

Shivers shot up and down Kaoru's spine as she climaxed and began to slow down against Kenshin. He, too, had reached the peak of his pleasure and pulled himself from her. He rolled over and lay next to her on the king-sized mattress. She lay panting and kissed his face a few times. He fondled her breasts some more and she let him, lost in the ecstasy of her lost innocence.

"We should…go downstairs before Tai and Yahiko worry. I'll go first and tell them that you are coming…" Kaoru kissed him once more, sweeping her tongue through his mouth and then got up and got dressed, "I love you…and Merry Christmas…"

hmmm...owari?

AN: Well? Oh, let's cut to the chase. Please review. Oh! And stay tuned for the hidden but not forgotten story of **AOSHI AND MISAO**! Oh, I can here the claps and cheers. Cause we all **love** Aoshi and Misao stories right? Yup yup, and I'll even make it lemony for those lemon hounds out there. Yep, so check for that every once and a while. Kay? R&R


End file.
